the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons - B
Bad Blade = A demonic blade forged with the spirit of a Bloodthirsty Demon. For more info see Bad Blade. Bad Relic = Bad Relics are a type of Infernal creature that can transform into a physical object and display minor powers that resemble those of a Holy Relic. When someone attempts to use the 'Relic,' the Infernal instead attacks them. For more info see Bad Relic. Baphomet = A Demon of Secrecy and Dark Knowledge, associated with the Templars. For more info see Baphomet. Bells of Hell = In the early Church, bells were actually forbidden because it was believed to be a pagan tool to summon devils. Some Infernalists in modern times have taken this legend and made it their own, using unholy bells with Infernal inscriptions written on them to summon demonic allies or powers. Black Animals = In Medieval Lore, the Devil and his demons are said to take the forms of animals on regular basis. Toads, cats, rats, snakes, the one common denominator to all of them is that the animal form taken is jet-black in color. Black Bible = The BB is a group of Infernalists who double as Occultists, seeking out powerful Dark Objects and collecting them (often by any means necessary). The Black Bible recruits historians, anthropologists, archeologists, and other history or scholarly types who can help them research lines of occult study and reveal lost treasures of infernal origins. The Black Bible also maintains several, rather sizable libraries of occult knowledge across the world. These private libraries are well defended and house countless works of occult and demonic knowledge. All members of the Black Bible will have high levels of Forbidden Knowledge and Occult Lore. Black Death = Infernalists often specialize in curses of plagues, diseases and pestilence. The Black Death (Yesnin Pestis) is particularly favored by the Order of Fallen for its historical roots. Black Mass = See Black Mass. Black Mark = An Infernal essence that jumps from host to host, leading people astray. For more info see Black Mark. Black Monk = A strange and unsettling type of Infernal creature. For more info see Black Monk. Blight = Those who take up the dark arts called Infernalism will soon enough be exhibiting one or more signs of physical Blight. Blight can take many forms but it always appears as a taint of the body, a physical sign of the Infernalist's inward spiritual decay. Some Infernalists have spiritualized the Blight, much the way Catholics do the Stigmata, and see the Blight not as punishment or decay but instead as a testing of the flesh. These Infernalists believe that to embrace the spiritual truths of Infernalism (this is the kind of language the Luciferians use) is to forsake the weak and mortal flesh, and the Blight is the result of that. Blue Devil = A strange Infernal creature spotted in the vast forests of North Eastern United States. For more info see Blue Devil. Bound For Hell = These unfortunate sops have made a pact with the Darkness and now their souls are destined for Hell. All of the Damned are Bound For Hell. See Bound For Hell for more info. Brimstone Knights = Arcane Warriors who fight in armor infused with Infernal spirits from the heart of the Inferno. For more info see Brimstone Knight.